Piosenki FMA
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Zbiorek piosenek o FMA. Zdecydowanie humor. Jak coś jeszcze spłodzę to dam.
1. Stalowy Alchemik

„Stalowy Alchemik"- na melodię „Pijanego Poety" Jacka Karczmarskiego.

Stalowy Alchemik ma za złe, że klaszczą

Że patrzą na niego ciekawie,

Że każdy mu nietakt łaskawie wybaczą,

Alchemik wszak wariat jest prawie.

Wciąż łazi i gada z homunkulusami,

Na wylot zna przecież ich mowę,

I cóż, że do późna ślęczy nad książkami,

Nie szkodzi to alchemikowi.

Kochają go bardzo, drwiąc z małego wzrostu,

Ta drwina współczucia ma nazwę,

Przytulą, ukoją cierpienia po prostu,

A on im to wszystko ma za złe.

Do łez się zamartwią, że znowu się przeje,

Że nie śpi i mleka nie pije,

Że znowu mu ręka gdzieniegdzie rdzewieje,

A oni chcą transmutacyję.

A on się oliwi na miesiąc trzy razy,

I wstyd mu, że tak zaniedbany,

Wywlecze w twarz komuś znów dawne urazy,

A wciąż jest tak samo kochany.

Więc oni się wtedy po cichu rozzłoszczą,

Że nie dba, gdy w krąg niego siedzą,

Lecz czegoś mu jednak naprawdę zazdroszczą,

Lecz czego zazdroszczą nie wiedzą.


	2. Piosenka o jeżu

Tym razem macie piosenkę o JEŻU. Melodię sobie sami wymyślcie… mam nadzieję, że żaden z bohaterów nie jest pokrzywdzony(tzn. niewymieniony), choć są osoby wymienione dwukrotnie. Rymy są potrzebne…

I Roa, i Ala, co zwiedził pół świata,

I Greeda, i Martę, a także Enviaka,

Gdy weźmiesz mikroskop to można i Eda,

Lecz tylko jeża przelecieć się nie da!

I Rose, która pragnie się dostać do nieba,

Gluttony'ego można, choć uważać trzeba,

I możesz Fuhrera, jeśli tylko chcesz,

Ale nigdy nie da przelecieć się jeż!

Lust można, gdy zechce- więc zawsze i wszędzie,

Dorochet na pewno oporny nie będzie,

Scar chyba się także zgodzi, kiedy bieda,

Lecz tylko jeża przelecieć się nie da!

I Rizę z giwerą możesz ciemną nocą,

Havoca też można, choć ręce się pocą,

I Winry z żelastwem ugodzi się też,

Lecz nigdy ci nie da przelecieć się jeż!

Barry'ego Choppera, jeśli nie posieka,

Coś, co wyszło z transmutacji człowieka,

I Lina szybkiego jak jakaś torpeda,

I tylko jeża przelecieć się nie da!

Podporucznik Marię Ross gdzieś w ciemnej celi,

I braci Slicerów, tak, by nie wiedzieli,

Tuckera i Ninę, Alexandra też,

Lecz nie da nikomu przelecieć się jeż!

Yokiego w kopalni daleko na wschodzie,

Mei i jej pandę, bo pandy są w modzie,

Enviaka, który ma ciało z wielu osób,

Lecz wciąż nie istnieje na jeża sposób!

I Slotha, i Pride'a pod Centralą w cieniu,

A Roya Mustanga w cichym uwielbieniu,

Zolfa J. Kimbleya spod zwalonych wież,

I tylko ci nie da przelecieć się jeż!

Chimery Greeda na południu daleko,

Edwarda Elrica(najpierw schowaj mleko),

Armstronga i Siga, co mięso nam sprzeda,

I tylko jeża przelecieć się nie da!

Ranfan, Who- jej dziadka- zza Wielkiej Pustyni,

I Prawdę zza bramy z mackami długimi,

Nawet samą Bramę, jeśli bardzo chcesz,

Lecz nie da przenigdy przelecieć się jeż!

Izumi z dredami, choć pobić cię może,

Zdążysz też Falmana, zanim wstaną zorze,

I generał Armstrong gdzieś w północnych śniegach

Lecz tylko jeża przelecieć się nie da!

Nawet Black Hayate'a, kundla wojskowego,

Doktora Marco przeterminowanego,

Kyle'a, Hallinga, innych górników też,

A nazbyt cnotliwy jest tylko jeż!

Denny'ego Brosha, sierżanta z Centrali,

Mogliście też Hughesa, jeśliście go znali,

Glacier i Elicię, i także jej misia,

Lecz jeża się nie da, i to nie od dzisiaj!

Babunię Pinako, choć nieco starawa,

Także pannę Sheskę, choć nazbyt ciekawa,

Możesz nawet Dena, choć to spory zwierz,

I tylko ci nie da przelecieć się jeż!

Bredę i Fuery'ego, tych dwóch możesz razem,

Jeśli chcesz Zanpano, to uśpij go gazem,

I nawet Hohenheim się nada, gdy bieda,

I tylko jeża przelecieć się nie da!

Też Dante możecie, choć ciało jej gnije,

I Lyrę- bo chyba was za to nie zbije,

I pułkownik Archer to może być też,

Lecz nie da przelecieć ci się nigdy jeż!

Trishę Elric można, lecz wykopać trzeba,

Więc Grand byłby lepszy dla zjadaczy chleba,

I klawisz z więzienia, tak blady jak kreda,

I tylko jeża przelecieć się nie da!

Gdy pominęłam kogoś z FMA rodem,

To zaraz naciśnij ten przycisk pod spodem.

Gdy ci się podoba, to napisz to też,

Lecz i tak ci nie da przelecieć się jeż!


	3. Nie płacz Winry

…I znowu o Edwardzie. Tym razem w krótkiej piosence(na mel. „Nie płacz Ewka" Perfektu) opisana relacja Ed-Winry.

Nie płacz, Winry, bo tu miejsca brak

Na twe babskie łzy.

Znowu wrócę tak jak wraca wiatr

Jak wracają mgły.

Doskonale naprawiłaś mnie,

Więc dziękuję ci!

Ale droga moja wzywa mnie,

Znów na wiele dni!

Dzięki ci,

Bo wiem,

Dobrze naprawiłaś rękę mi.

W drogę mą

Ruszam z nią

Na mój własny szlak.

Mamy cel swój, środki też

O tak

Razem z Alem świat przejdziemy w parę lat

Dzięki ci

Za to, że

Naprawiłaś mnie.

Cześć, powracam dziś do ciebie znów,

Czy naprawisz mnie?

Ręka moja pośród życia dróg

Rozwaliła się.

Nie, nie zbliżaj do mnie z kluczem się,

To nie wina ma!

Obiecuję, że poprawię się,

Tylko szansę daj!

Proszę cię

Bo wiem

Ty naprawisz dobrze rękę mą

W drogę mą

Ruszę z nią

Na swój własny szlak.

Mamy cel swój, środki też

O tak

Razem z Alem świat przejdziemy w parę lat

Jeszcze raz

Proszę cię

Proszę, napraw mnie!


	4. Nasza banda

Uwaga spoilery. Dużo spoilerów. Od 10 do 20 tomu. Nie mówcie potem, że nie ostrzegałam!

Melodia: „Nasza klasa" Jacka Karczmarskiego. Chyba wszyscy znają.

Co się stało z waszą bandą?

Pyta Ojciec spod Centrali

Trochę ciężko odpowiedzieć,

Nie wszyscy jesteśmy cali

Co się stało z naszą bandą?

Greed w oleju usmażony

Zamiast Ojcu posłuszeństwa

Wybrał drogę do mamony

Wybrał drogę do mamony…

Pride się uczy bardzo pilnie,

Albo udaje pilnego,

Mówił mi, że chce zobaczyć

Też alchemika tyciego

A Gluttony znowu przytył,

I się rusza wręcz jak tucznik,

Nie poradził sobie nawet

Z Rizą Hawkeye, to porucznik,

Z Rizą Hawkeye, to porucznik…

Lust na węgiel spalił Mustang,

Gdy go wyszpiegować miała,

Trochę też z podporucznikiem

Przed śmiercią poflirtowała

Sloth północny skończył tunel,

Jęczy, że prawie umierał,

Kiedy dostał w łeb łopatą

Od panny Armstrong- generał

Od panny Armstrong, generał…

Wrath w Centrali jest Fuhrerem,

Dziecko- Pride'a- ma i żonę

A wielkie jego zasługi

Nie są wcale przesadzone

Ja, choć byłem ci posłuszny

I też zasług mam bez liku

Też zostałem pokonany

I zamknęli mnie w słoiku

I zamknęli mnie w słoiku…

Nie płacz, Ojcze, nie uchodzi,

Wszak nas pięciu jeszcze żyje,

Greed jest nowy, w ciele wschodnim,

Xingiańskie mu serce bije

Mnie Xingczanka teraz niesie,

Do Centrali słoik dźwiga

Ale jak trząść nie przestanie,

To ja zaraz się porzygam

To ja zaraz się porzygam…


	5. Dzien Homunkulusa

Kiedy wstaję z łóżka, na nic nie mam chęci,

W szarych barwach widzę ból swej egzystencji,

Mam ochotę zrobić dziś coś ciekawego,

Wyjść zaraz na zewnątrz, wpaść do spożywczego!

Wstąpię, zjem sprzedawcę i mi się odbije,

Potem zanim wyjdę, brzuchem drzwi rozbiję

I mnie Ojciec wyśle wykonać zadanie,

A ja nie mam chęci i ochoty na nie!

Jeść nie mogę ludzi, pies mnie w szyję gryzie,

A z ciemnych uliczek zaraz coś wylizie!

Wojsko mnie ołowiem znów nafaszeruje,

Ale to nie szkodzi, bo się wyratuję!

Ojciec mnie odwoła, bo to jest aż nudne,

Ażebym próbował to, co jest za trudne!

Tak się skończy dzień mój, znów do Ojca wracam,

A nazajutrz znowu czeka na mnie praca!


	6. Czy kto widział Enviaka

Tym razem na melodię piosenki zespołu „Fasolki" pt. „Dziub Dziub", znanej też pod tytułem „Czy ktoś widział Dziub Dziuba?". Piosenkę(tę niżej) śpiewa Ed, mimo bardzo nieedowej wypowiedzi w pewnym refrenie. Melodię chyba znają wszyscy.

Czy ktoś widział Enviaka? Jak wygląda Enviak?

Jeśli ktoś to zobaczy, niech odpowiedź mi da.

Czy ma palmę na głowie? Czy też w dżungli ma dom?

Czy to duże czy małe? Czy to ona czy on?

Znam kilka homunkulusów, z Greedem już się nawet biłem

Prawie mnie skubaniec zabił, ledwo się mu uchyliłem,

Ręka mi się rozwaliła, więc musiałem się ratować,

Jak zwykle w niebezpieczeństwie, to ucieczką się salwować…

A kto widział Enviaka? Jak wygląda Enviak?

Jeśli ktoś to zobaczył, niech odpowiedź mi da.

Czy ma pieprzyk pod okiem? Czy też pryszcze ma dwa?

Jestem taki ciekawy, kto odpowiedź mi da?

Wrath w Centrali jest Fuhrerem, dużo ma pod sobą ludzi,

Choć co najmniej z nich co drugi się ociąga lub marudzi,

Mój pułkownik chce go zrzucić, żeby zająć jego stołek,

Ale to mu się nie uda, bo pułkownik jest matołek…

A kto widział Enviaka? Jak wygląda Enviak?

Jeśli ktoś go zobaczy, niech odpowiedź mi da.

Czy czasem wkłada mundur? Nosi buty czy nie?

Jeżeli się nie dowiem, może ze mną być źle!

Pride, syn Wratha, lat ma siedem, w każdym razie tak wygląda,

Do szkół chodzi i się uczy, na innych się nie ogląda,

Sloth jest głupi, tunel kopie, wielki krąg do transmutacji,

A że jest to straszna praca, to w tym on ma trochę racji…

A kto widział Enviaka? Jak wygląda Enviak?

Jeśli ktoś go zobaczy, niech odpowiedź mi da.

Jest wysoki i chudy, czy też niski jak ja?

Czy ktoś widział Enviaka? Gdzie się podział Enviak?

Lust z Gluttonym wszędzie łazi, on jest gruby, ona ładna,

Ale dla mnie pofiglować z nią to jest okazja żadna

On je ludzi, wcześniej pyta, lecz nie słucha odpowiedzi,

Bo mu chodzi tylko o to, by pamiętać o obiedzie…

A kto widział Enviaka? Jak wygląda Enviak?

Jeśli ktoś go zobaczy, niech odpowiedź mi da.

Czy ma włosy zielone? I jakie oczy ma?

Czy ktoś widział Enviaka? Kto odpowiedź mi da?


	7. Edward, Edward, co z ciebie wyrośnie?

Muzyczny dialog między Edem a Winry. Niektórym się nie podobało „Nie płacz Winry" (publikuję również gdzie indziej), więc może to się spodoba bardziej. Na melodię (oczywiście) „Kulfon, Kulfon, co z ciebie wyrośnie?". Enjoy.

Edward, Edward, co z ciebie wyrośnie?

Martwię się już od miesiąca.

Mleka nie pijesz i z Alem się bijesz,

A ręka powinna być lśniąca!

Nikt jeszcze nie wie, co ze mnie wyrośnie,

Gruszki na wierzbie czy śliwki na sośnie,

Sam jeszcze nie wiem, czy być czytelnikiem,

Czy też po prostu Edem Elrikiem!

Edward, Edward, pomysły masz straszne,

Grzeczny bądź wreszcie i miły.

Czemu o rękę nie dbasz zupełnie?

Nie mam do ciebie już siły.

Nikt jeszcze nie wie, co ze mnie wyrośnie,

Gruszki na wierzbie czy śliwki na sośnie.

Dziś mam ochotę być kundlem wojskowym,

Lecz coś innego mi przyjdzie do głowy.

Edward, Edward, jedyna pociecha,

Że jeszcze czas masz spoważnieć.

Więc się zdecyduj, dbaj też o protezy,

I życie przeżyj odważnie.

Nikt jeszcze nie wie, co ze mnie wyrośnie,

Gruszki na wierzbie czy śliwki na sośnie.

Będę czytelnikiem, albo mechanikiem,

Lub alchemikiem z dobrym wynikiem…

Nie, będę po prostu Edem Elrikiem!


	8. Karmaniola

Na melodię Karmanioli Jacka Kaczmarskiego. Znowu się w grobie przewróci.

Ile wciekłości trwoga w nas zajadła  
Potrafi ciągle z ludzkiej dobyć mowy  
A wszak z karabinu seria nie padła  
I nikt Ishvarskiej nie zażądał głowy.

Tak, znacie to, alchemię, jej zasady,  
I kamień, co jest tak jak krew czerwony  
Co ma moc wielką i nie od parady  
By dostać to, co jest niedoścignione!

Lecz wy widzicie znak Uroborosa  
I wiecie, nad czym się nasz Fuhrer trudzi  
Że kamień, co jest jak czerowna rosa  
Jest sercem dla sztucznie stworzonych ludzi!

Wszystko się według ich potoczy woli  
Choć wydarzeń może znów nastąpić szereg  
Póki co tańczmy w rytmie karmanioli  
Nim nasz pułkownik obwoła się Fuhrerem!

Dlatego chcecie stanąć wbrew ich woli  
Aby odzyskać, coście utracili  
By w rozpędzone dźwięki karmanioli wszedł  
Marsz pochwalny dla tej wielkiej chwili!


	9. Pan Elric

Na melodię "Pana Kmicica" Jacka Kaczmarskiego. A jednak się przewraca.

Wilcze zęby, oczy złote  
Groźnie ostrze z ręki furczy  
Gniew w zawody z wichru lotem  
Dzika radość, lot jaskółczy!  
Czyn to czyn- więc czas na skutki,  
Choć genialny, lecz malutki...  
Hej, alchemik wyborowy,  
Złotowosy i stalowy!

Księdzu- rozbić łeb o skały,  
Nogi przypomnieć dziewczynie,  
W pysk- ktokolwiek nazwie małym,  
W twarz- ktokolwiek się nawinie!  
Prędzej bije, potem westchnie,  
"Zostaw pana, bo ci zdechnie!"  
Hej, alchemik wyborowy,  
Złotowosy i stalowy!

Pies i dziecko- trudna rada,  
Wszak nie można ciągle czytać  
Bo pobawić się wypada...  
...i o rzeczy trzy zapytać!  
Potem bicie w dzikim szale  
Bawisz ludźmi się- ja wcale!  
Hej, alchemik wyborowy,  
Złotowosy i stalowy!

Jest następne zagrożenie:  
Ktoś bez przerwy zemsty szuka  
Ręka ceną ocalenia  
Umrzeć teraz- to nie sztuka!  
Potem pociąg do naprawy  
Z ochroniarzem tak ciekawym...  
Hej, alchemik wyborowy,  
Złotowosy i stalowy!

W domu czeka wciąż rodzina  
By naprawić- i upomnieć,  
Jak marnotrawnego syna...  
...Grobu nie da się zapomnieć!  
I znów pociąg do Centrali,  
Wreszcie Kamień odszukali!  
Hej, alchemik wyborowy,  
Złotowosy i stalowy!

Prawda inną prawdę skrywa,  
Kamień życia- z żywych ludzi,  
Ta wiadomość jest prawdziwa,  
Po co było się tak trudzić?  
Lecz coś jeszcze być w tym może,  
Sprawdźmy, wojsko nie pomoże!  
Hej, alchemik wyborowy,  
Złotowosy i stalowy!

Zbroja z zbroją, z zbroją ciało,  
Walka długa i nierówna,  
Nie dowie się, co się działo,  
Uroboros powie g...  
Jednak dalej żyć pozwoli,  
Nie walczy- "To potem boli!"  
Hej, alchemik wyborowy,  
Złotowosy i stalowy!

W dalszą podróż ruszyć trzeba,  
By odzyskać, co stracili,  
Zjeść szarlotkę zamiast chleba,  
Podziękujmy, moi mili!  
Pociąg jedzie na południe,  
Jest upalnie, ale cudnie,  
I ich podróż potrwa dalej,  
Ciągle będą gdzieś jechali...  
Hej, alchemik wyborowy,  
Złotowosy i stalowy!


	10. Ja, Edward Elric

Na melodię "Prostego człowieka" Jacka Kaczmarskiego. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to po drugiej stronie Bałtyku bedą mieli tsunami.

Ja, Edward Elric, w nic nie wierzę,  
Lecz powie zwierzchnik: idź – to idę  
Cenię człowieka, cenię zwierzę,  
Nie grzeszę pychą ani wstydem!  
Nie mam już domu, nie mam drzwi,  
Trudno cokolwiek zabrać mi…  
Ale jeżeli kieszeń pusta –  
– sam złoto stworzę. Ja nie Mustang.

Ja, Edward Elric, już nie ufam,  
Wszystkim bez przerwy wchodzę w drogę!  
Choć chętnie mówię, często słucham,  
Więc coraz więcej pojąć mogę!  
Dziewczynę – mechanika mam,  
Choć dbać o rękę umiem sam.  
Lecz jeśli kiedyś da mi usta,  
To nie skorzystam. Ja nie Mustang.

Ja, Edward Elric, krwi oszczędzam,  
Choć ją co trochę też przelewam!  
Milsze mi życie niż śmierć nędzna,  
Lecz wrogów nigdy nie olewam!  
I mogę oddać trochę krwi,  
Byle starczyło jeszcze mi!  
Ale jeśli krew ze mnie chlusta –  
– ran nie przypalę. Ja nie Mustang.

Ja, Edward Elric – cóż mi skarga –  
– Kadzą mi albo śmiercią grożą!  
Zawsze ten olej z sobą targam,  
Inaczej kluczem mi dołożą!  
Przeżyję – dobrze, nie – to nie,  
Drżyjcie, gdy ktoś mnie niskim zwie!


End file.
